


What He Needs (What I Need Too)

by cindyls1969



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby needs something from Jace...all he's gotta do is be brave enough to tell him what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs (What I Need Too)

Colby looked up from his computer at a small noise and his jaw dropped as Jace, his roommate and secret crush walked into the kitchen.

He was obviously getting ready to go out somewhere…a club from the look of the pants he was wearing. And those pants were making Colby’s imagination work overtime.

At 6’4, Colby was 5 inches taller than Jace, but the other man had always seemed to be so much larger than life. And in brown leather pants that looked buttery soft and heavy boots he seemed to dwarf the larger man as he sat at the kitchen table.

“Colby, have you seen my white shirt? The one with the black buttons?” Jace’s walked around to the closet by the apartment door, going through it, the muscles in his back and shoulders bunching and pulling under his skin and it made Colby’s mouth water.

“Uh….” He wanted to answer Jace, but he couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence.

Jace turned around and walked over to the table and stood over Colby, looking down at him with a knowing smirk. “Something wrong?”

Colby looked up at the man he’d been crushing on for a year and a half and didn’t know what to say. He sighed and dropped his gaze, his right hand automatically going to stroke over the thin leather strap that was always wrapped around and around his left wrist, put there when he was seventeen by the first man he’d ever submitted to.

Jace reached down and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up so that he could look into his eyes.

“Come on Colby. You know you can tell me anything, right?” He could see the frustration building in Jace’s expression but didn’t know how to tell him what he wanted. What if it wasn’t what Jace wanted? What if he lost his friend and his dignity at the same time?

Jace sighed and let go of Colby’s face. “Okay.” He took a step back. “I’m just gonna go and look for another shirt. I’m going out to The Thunderdome tonight, to meet up with Mark and Hector.”

The Thunderdome was a good place to go if you were looking to pick up someone if you wanted to play. The thought of anyone else kneeling at Jace’s feet made Colby’s heart feel like it was going to burst and he knew that he needed to take the chance.

He threw himself forward off the chair, landing on his knees in front of Jace, looking up at him for just a moment. “Take me with you?”

He let his eyes drop and then he heard the other man gasp as he leaned forward and put his forehead on Jace’s hip and put his hands behind his back, gripping his elbows.

“Why?” Jace didn’t sound reluctant…just cautious.

Taking a deep breath, he unbuckled the leather strap from his wrist and held it up for Jace to take. It was actually a collar that he’d kept as a reminder of who he was and that it was okay to need the things he did. “Please take me with you?”

He sat and waited for Jace to either take it and buckle the leather around his neck, or turn and walk away, leaving Colby alone and heartbroken.

The room was quiet, except for Jace’s harsh breathing and the sound of Colby’s own heart beating so loudly that he was sure that the other man must be able to hear it.

He felt Jace move and then the leather was taken out of his hand. Fingers curled into his hair and his head was pulled back, firmly but gently.

“Look at me Colby.” Jace’s voice left no doubt it was an order and he hastened to obey.

When he was meeting the other man’s eyes, the grip in his hair loosened and he almost purred when Jace’s hand began to card through his hair.

“You sure this is what you want? We can’t go backwards from this.” Jace’s voice was tightly controlled but Colby could hear the want coursing under the surface.

He nodded. “I’m sure I want this…I need it.” He nuzzled into Jace’s hand, turning to press a kiss to the delicate skin on the inside of his wrist.

Jace looked down at him, searching his eyes and he must have found what he was looking for. He leaned down to kiss Colby, and the bigger man just relaxed and let it happen. He let his mouth be taken, Jace’s tongue thrusting inside and sweeping through it, tasting every part of it.

“I’ve been dreaming about your mouth since that night. You remember?” Jace spoke low and rough, and it rumbled all the way up Colby’s spine.

He remembered that night. They’d both been drunk at a friend’s New Year’s party and had been standing beside each other come midnight. With no significant others to look for, they’d turned to each other for their midnight kiss. It had been so hot and Colby had never wanted it to end, but they were pulled apart by friends and the moment had been lost.

“I remember.”

When Jace let go of his head, Colby dipped his head again, letting his hair fall forward and exposing the nape of his neck. His breath hitched as he felt the skin-warmed leather on his throat. He almost sobbed with relief when the buckle was fastened and Jace’s fingers hooked on it, tugging firmly.

It wasn’t meant to be his permanent collar. That was something that would be given to him by his Dom when the other man was ready…when he’d decided that he was going to keep Colby.

This was just a place holder, something to show others that he was taken and not interested in even looking.

Another tug pulled his attention back to Jace. “Yes Sir?”

The other man petted his hair before urging him to his feet.

“Go get dressed. Those faded jeans, the ones with the hole in the front pocket, black wife-beater and your black boots.” Jace let his hand wander over Colby’s cotton covered chest, and then pinching his nipples and making them peak.

Colby moaned quietly and Jace reached down and patted the taller man’s ass. “No underwear and put on that cologne I like.”

Colby nodded. “Yes Sir.”

“I’m still your friend Jace, Colby. Whether we’re at home or in public, that’s my name, unless we’re in a scene.” He hooked his hand around Colby’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss and Colby let himself go pliant in Jace’s hands. “Tonight though, at the club? It’s Sir…or Master if you prefer.”

“Oh god yes….” Colby couldn’t help it. The feelings running through him made his knees tremble and his heart beat faster. He was finally getting something he’d only dreamed about.

Everyone assumed that because he was a big guy, he’d always take care of them…and he would. His friends and family meant so much to him that he’d do anything for them.

But he’d discovered the freedom of letting go a long time ago and there was nothing like letting someone else take care of you. Letting Jace make the decisions was a gift...for him and for Jace.

He’d been drifting as he mused and he was brought back to reality by a sharp slap on his ass.

“Come on, darlin. We haven’t got all night.” The smile on Jace’s face belied the harsh tone of his words.

Colby couldn’t help himself, his happiness overwhelming everything else for a moment, and he leaned down to hug Jace like he had a millions times since they’d become friends.

He nestled his face into the shorter man’s neck for a second, inhaling the spicy smell of aftershave and sweat that he’d become addicted to. When he pulled back, Jace was smiling indulgently up at him.

“Thanks Jace. You’ve made me so happy.” He knew he was grinning like a fool, but it didn’t matter. Jace had seen it all before.

“You have no idea, baby.” He patted Colby’s chest and gave him a gentle push toward his room. “Now go.”

Colby went willingly, pulling off his clothes as he went. He stopped at the door of his bedroom to push the sweats and boxers he’d been wearing off his hips, giving Jace a good look at his muscular ass.

“Get moving sweetheart. If I have to paddle your ass before we go to the club, you won’t enjoy it as much as you think you will.” This time Jace’s tone was serious and it made Colby shiver with anticipation.

He dressed quickly and then ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, wanting to make sure he looked as good as he could to go out with Jace. It wasn’t the first time they’d hung out at the bar together. They’d gone out looking for hookups a few times, but it was the first time they were going out like this…as a couple.

At least he hoped they were.

He thought maybe he should get some clarification on the subject, but at that moment, Jace came through the door.

He’d found a shirt, this one white cotton that hung open over a white muscle shirt. He’d rolled up the sleeves and was wearing a silver cuff on his left wrist.

His dark hair was short and perfectly spiked and he projected an air of confidence that was impossible to miss. Just looking at him made Colby want to drop to his knees and crawl over and lean up against his legs, begging to be touched.

“Jace…” He didn’t know what he wanted to ask…if he even dared to ask anything at all, but the other man seemed to understand.

He walked over and grabbed the front of Colby’s collar and used it to pull him close.

“Can’t wait to get my collar on you baby.” He leaned in and sucked hard at the skin under Colby’s jaw, making him squirm and leaving a red bruise where everyone could see it.

The big man whimpered, and he almost felt dizzy with the blood in his body rushing to fill his cock. He put his hands on Jace’s hips, trying to anchor himself.

“Everyone’s gonna see that you belong to me tonight aren’t they sweetheart? Should I put a leash on you?” Jace pushed a thigh between Colby’s, rubbing teasingly against his cock.

“Don’t need it.” Colby’s throat was dry.

Jace wrapped one arm around the taller man’s back and let his fingers slide down under the waist of his jeans, teasing down the crack. “What’s that baby?”

“Don’t need a leash…oh fuck…don’t wanna be where you aren’t.” Colby knew his voice was wrecked and breathy but he didn’t care.

“Yeah?” He could tell that Jace wasn’t even trying to hide the pleased tone in his voice.

“I promise, Master. I won’t leave your side.” He looked down into Jace’s eyes, daring the contact for just a moment. He used the word Master deliberately, wanting Jace to know that he was serious about what he said.

Jace reached up and stroked Colby’s face, smiling warmly at him. “That’s my good boy.”

Colby flushed at the praise, ducking his head shyly.

Jace took his hand and led him out the door, snagging their jackets from the hooks on the wall on their way out.

It was a short walk to the subway station where they caught the train that took them downtown. They’d both shrugged into their jackets to keep the chill of the night off and when they arrived at the club, the collar Colby was wearing was hidden.

He only had eyes for Jace, but he couldn’t help notice all the attention they were attracting as they walked into the main room. Colby’s size was drawing some of the more inexperienced subs in the room and Jace was getting looks from both subs and Doms.

He tried hard to not let it bother him, but once again, Jace seemed to know that something was amiss. He turned and crowded in close, resting his hand on the small of Colby’s back while the other found the front of his collar, pulling him down so that Jace could speak into his ear.

“It’s okay, baby. We’re almost to the table. We can get rid of our jackets and everyone will be able to see that you’re mine.” He reached up and bit down on Colby’s earlobe before licking over it soothingly. He looked at his sub, waiting for his nod before taking his hand and towing him through the crowd. When they reached the table where their friends were, Jace slipped of his jacket and laid it on the bench before holding out his hand for Colby’s.

The bigger man was grateful to get rid of it. It was hot in the club and he really wanted to show everyone they knew that he finally belonged to someone…someone who was special.

He unzipped the jacket and took it off, then handed it to Jace so he could put it with the others. The animated conversation around the table quieted as their friends noticed the collar around Colby’s neck and the possessive hand that Jace had on his waist.

Hector, a high school friend of Jace’s, smiled at them and nodded his approval. “So you both finally decided to wise up, huh?”

Colby blushed and ducked his head into Jace’s shoulder but his Dom just pulled him in closer and kissed the side of his head.

“It was all Colby.” He stroked his hand up and down the big man’s back. “I never would have given it a chance if he hadn’t dropped to his knees in front of me.”

Hector’s boyfriend Mark grinned at them. “It looks good on you both.”

Jace nodded his thanks at them and turned to speak to Colby. “Why don’t you go and grab us some drinks at the bar.”

“Okay.” He pressed a small kiss to Jace’s neck and walked through the crowd.

He made his way up to the bar, ignoring the wide-eye surprise from the subs he passed and waited for the bartender’s attention.

The man had just looked his way when he was jostled from behind. He turned to look and was confronted with a greasy looking man with long hair and more leather and chains than he’d ever seen on a stereotype.

The man was as tall as Colby, although not as built, and he had the asshole vibe coming off him in waves.

“Oh, sorry dude…” The man trailed off as he took in Colby’s collar. His face changed into a sneer. “You better look the fuck out, gigantor, before I teach you a lesson or two.”

Colby snorted. “Ain’t nothing you can teach me, jackass.”

The man’s face contorted in rage. He grabbed Colby’s arm, trying to twist it. “You better show me some respect, sub, before I put you on your knees.”

Colby’s reply was cut off by an ice-cold voice coming from behind them. “You’d better get your fucking hands off my boy or you’re gonna be sorry.”

The greasy Dom just sneered again. “What are you gonna do about it, asshole?”

Jace smirked at him. “Nothing.” His voice was deceptively calm but Colby knew that it was the calm before the hurricane. He kind of resented it though. He could take care of himself. The collar hadn’t changed that.

The other man tightened his grip on Colby’s arm and grinned stupidly at Jace. “That’s what I thought.” He tried pushing Colby to his knees again and Jace moved back a little and grinned.

“It’s okay baby.” He looked up at Colby. “Make him sorry.”

Colby nodded. “Yes Master”. He reached with his free hand to grab the hand on his arm. He did what the man had been trying to do, twisting his arm behind him and pushing him to his knees.

“Submissive don’t mean weak or stupid, you fucking asshole. You best remember that.” He twisted a little more, making the man squeak. “And I only go to my knees for one Master and you’re definitely not him.”

With that he let the Dom go and walked over and dropped proudly to his knees at Jace’s side, the other man’s fingers going automatically to card through Colby’s hair approvingly.

The greasy man got up off the floor and started angrily towards the pair only to be intercepted by the club’s security guards. “You need to learn to respect the rules and touching someone else’s property is definitely not respecting the rules.”

The bouncer was huge, dwarfing everyone including Colby, and he used that size to his advantage. He had both the man’s arms pinned to his side, his feet dangling uselessly above the ground.

He turned to look at Jace. “This man’s poor behavior isn’t your sub’s fault.” It was a warning that Colby was sure his Dom didn’t need, but he appreciated none the less.

Jace nodded. “I know. I saw it all happen.” He looked down at Colby and smiled and it made the subs stomach twist with pleasure.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go sit down.” He reached down and helped Colby stand. They moved to go to the table but the taller man stopped. “I never got the drinks.”

The bartender waved them to the table. “I’ll bring them out. I know what you guys want anyway.”

Jace thanked him and then steered Colby back to the table. When the sub went to kneel beside the table, Jace stopped him and pushed him into the bench seat behind the booth.

“I don’t want anyone else trying to touch you.” He scowled around the room, like someone might be plotting to get near Colby and it should have been overly possessive and insulting, but it just made him snuggle close to his Dom when the man slid into the booth beside him.

They sat for a while, Jace talking with his friends and Colby content to sit beside him and be petted. He wasn’t really big into the club scene, only venturing out when he needed to find someone to play with.

They’d been there about an hour when Jace decided he wanted to dance. He slid out of the booth, pulling Colby with him. Once they were on the dance floor, Jace pushed them together, grinding against his boyfriend, until they were both sweaty.

Colby wasn’t much of a dancer but he liked being out there knowing that Jace’s eyes were on just him. When his Dom pulled his shirt from his jeans, Colby took the hint and slid it off, tucking it into his back pocket.

He closed his eyes and let the music take him, loving the approval he could feel radiating from Jace. He was spinning and he could feel the sweat sliding down his back and was a little lost in the sensations right up until the moment he felt a set of hands skim down his sides that most definitely didn’t belong to his Dom.

In the next second he found himself pulled away from the hands and up against a solid chest and he was relieved to find himself in Jace’s arms.

“I think it’s time to go baby.” Jace’s voice allowed no objections, not that Colby had any, and they made their way back to the table to get their jackets.

They said their goodbyes to their friends and wove their way through the crowd, Colby taking comfort in the heat of Jace’s hand on his lower back.

The quiet outside was almost deafening after the pounding base in the club and Colby found himself turning to apologize to Jace.

“I’m sorry Sir. I don’t know why everyone was so determined to touch me tonight. I didn’t want it…” He trailed off, not able to read his Dom’s expression.

Jace put his arm around Colby, tucking him close to his side. They fit together well, despite the size difference and it made Colby feel cared for.

“It wasn’t your fault. They saw the collar and acted stupidly.” Jace reached up to give it a little tug, making the taller man blush with pleasure. “And you’re very beautiful, my sweet boy.”

Jace was about 5 years older than Colby and he loved it when the older man referred to him as his boy.

“Thank you Master.” He dipped his head shyly and was rewarded with an affectionate slap on the ass.

“Come on. I wanna get you home and fuck you until you forget your name.”

And just like that, Colby’s cock was so hard it threatened to burst out of his jeans. He couldn’t help the small moan that broke free and he suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall of the building they were walking beside.

“God I’m learning to love the noises you make.” Jace grabbed the collar with both hands and pulling Colby in to ravage his mouth. The younger man could do nothing but press his hands back against the wall and arch into the hard body in front of him.

He whined when Jace finally let him go and tried to chase that addictive mouth but his Dom just grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him towards the subway entrance.

“Go, before I drag you into the nearest alley and fuck you against a wall.”

Colby’s cock twitched in his jeans and he wasn’t surprised to feel a wet spot growing on the front of them. He was going to have to hide behind Jace all the way home to keep people from seeing.

They walked to the subway and down the stairs to the platform and Colby prayed for the train to come quickly.

When they finally got on the train, they stood near the doors and Jace pulled Colby in, tucking him close to his side and letting the taller man hide against him. A few people looked at them a little strangely, but a glare from Jace had them all minding their own business, except for the middle aged woman who, by the look of her uniform, was on the way home from some mind-numbing job.

She looked at them like they were the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, appreciative, not predatory, and Colby was happy when Jace smiled and nodded at her.

When they got to their stop, Jace pulled him off and didn’t slow his speed at all as they made their way home.

Colby expected to be pounced on the second they got in the door so he was surprised when Jace just pushed him into the apartment and then just stood there looking at him.

“Jace…?” He wanted to ask what was wrong but was cut off.

“Shhh.” The Dom walked over and turned him around gently, sliding the jacket off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor.

He let his hands roam over Colby’s shoulders and back, before slipping his fingers under the hem of his wife-beater and pulling it off.

Colby’s eyes slipped shut, overwhelmed by the tenderness of the kiss that Jace pressed between his shoulder blades. He was turned around again and he was shocked when Jace knelt in front of him.

The other man kissed Colby’s flat stomach just under his navel and then bent to remove the sub’s boots and socks.

The sweetness of the Dom’s actions had something warm and twisted growing in Colby’s chest and it felt like his heart might stop when the Jace stood up and crowded up behind him.

Jace reached around and palmed Colby’s cock through his jeans before popping the button and slowly pulling down the zipper.

Colby groaned and pushed his ass back against the bulge but the other man stilled his hips with the touch of a hand. “Just let me take care of you.”

Jace whispered the words in Colby’s ear and it sent shivers down his spine. “Yes Sir.”

“We’re at home, Colby. I wanna hear my name.” The Dom punctuated his sentence with a sharp nip to the soft skin behind Colby’s ear.

“Jace…” The sub hissed it out as his cock throbbed and another spurt of pre-come slid down his aching flesh.

“Good boy.” Another nip and Jace pushed the denim off Colby’s hip. His cock sprung free and slapped wetly against his abs. Jace urge him to step out of his jeans and then pulled him closer.

“Oh baby, look how beautiful you are.” Jace growled against his ear and Colby was sure his legs were gonna give out.

When a strong hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking hard and fast, his knees did let go for a second and it was only Jace’s strong grip around his waist that was holding him up.

“Oh god…Jace…” Colby moaned, hands clenching uselessly at his side. “Please…I’m gonna.”

“Do it sweetheart. I want you to come now!” It was a command and Colby was helpless to do anything but follow it.

He arched his back, his head falling back against Jace’s shoulder and cried out as ropes of white heat pulsed out over his Dom’s hand.

When he came back to himself, Jace was still holding him, still stroking his overly sensitive cock and he whimpered at feeling so much pleasure and pain at the same time.

“Such a good boy for me, Colby.” Jace started moving them forward, never stopping his assault on the sub’s cock.

“Jace…please, I can’t…”

The Dom sunk his teeth into Colby’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin.

“Yes you can.” Jace licked over the mark he’d made as he steered Colby toward the bedroom. “You’re not going to let me down, are you baby?”

Colby shuddered, the combination of his Dom’s voice and the almost rough hand fondling his cock and balls causing his dick to start to harden again.

“Oh fuck.” Colby’s throat felt raw. “No Jace…don’t want to let you down.”

When they reached the bedroom, Jace moved Colby over to the bed and pushed him to his hands and knees. He smiled when Colby whined at the removal of his Dom’s hand from his cock.

Colby let his arms collapse, resting his head on the mattress. Jace grinned at the view it afforded him, hips high in the air and Colby’s pretty pink hole on display.

He leaned in and pressed a line of wet kissed down the taller man’s spine, pausing when he got to the crease of his ass. Colby was almost beside himself with lust and he cried out when Jace spread the cheeks of his ass and licked from his taint to the tightly furled muscle.

“It’s okay, baby. Gonna take care of you.” The vibrations of Jace’s voice seemed to crawl up Colby’s body, causing his cock to throb painfully.

“I need…need…” Colby couldn’t speak clearly, his whole body overwhelmed by his desire for his Dom.

“Shhh. I know what you need.” Jace started licking and sucking on the rim of Colby’s hole and making him writhe beneath him. The younger man babbled senselessly, Jace’s name and “Master please” being the only recognizable words. The Dom kept him on edge for what felt like hours and Colby wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to pass out from how good it felt.

Jace brought his hand down sharply on his sub’s ass. “Use your hands, baby. Hold yourself open for me.”

The words barely registered with Colby, the pleasure making everything hazy, but he forced his hands to move, grabbing his ass and spreading it wide.

Jace grunted in satisfaction and reached up with one hand to stroke Colby’s cock, while he sucked two fingers of the other hand into his mouth, getting them wet. When he was satisfied that they were slippery enough, he worked one into Colby’s hole alongside his tongue, quickly finding the other man’s prostate and rubbing over it.

Colby keened, his hands slipping for a moment before desperately pulling himself open again. His muscles trembled with the effort of trying not to thrust back against his Dom’s wicked mouth and finger. When a second finger worked its way in, the extra burn and the brutal rub against his over-stimulated prostate where enough to have his whole body locking up and he came again, shaking fiercely and barely able to hold himself up.

Jace straightened up, removing his fingers carefully and rubbing his hands over Colby’s back and arms, helping to relieve some of the strain from holding himself up.

“I knew you’d be perfect baby. So eager to please me.” He pushed Colby onto his side and kissed him on the temple before going to the bathroom and grabbing a warm cloth and a towel.

He smiled as Colby moaned when he washed him carefully and thoroughly, removing the evidence of his two orgasms. Then he pulled the soiled blanket out from underneath him and tossed it on the floor.

“What’s your word, Colby?” The question startled the younger man. He’d forgotten about giving his Dom his safe word.

“Pickle.” He blushed at the silliness of the word, but Jace just nodded approvingly and urged the sub up the bed and stretched him out.

Reaching into the drawer of the bedside table he pulled out four lengths of rope. They were soft and pliable and he proceeded to use two of them bind Colby’s wrists to the headboard. He then wrapped another soft length of rope around his legs, just above the knee; tying those ropes to the headboard as well. It had the effect of lifting his ass off the mattress a little, leaving him spread open and vulnerable.

Jace just looked down at Colby for a moment, his gaze warm and loving and the heat seeming to simmer just below the surface.

“You look so pretty like that; all tied up, mine to use how I please.” Jace reached into the drawer again and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Your skin is so pale and creamy.” He reached down and caressed his thigh, from knee to hip before slapping the cheek of his ass sharply and causing Colby to cry out. “So gorgeous, it’ll almost be a shame to mark it.” He spanked it again, a little harder. “Almost…”

Colby had always been self-conscious about the fact that his skin was so pale. He worked indoors and wasn’t big on outdoor activities so he didn’t get out in the sun much. Now he was glad to be so light. He’d be able to see Jace’s marks on him better.

He was glad his Dom had tied him up. The two orgasms he’d already experienced had left him weak and pliant and this way all he had to do was lie there and let his Master do as he pleased.

“Jace…please kiss me…” He hadn’t intended to speak, but he could see that the other man wasn’t displeased. He leaned in and kissed Colby, teasing his mouth with soft presses against his lips and gentle licks, never letting it deepen to something more.

“How has someone never claimed you and kept you, sweetheart?” Jace sounded genuinely confused and Colby fell a little harder.

“I’m too big…not submissive enough for most Dom’s.” He couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice completely.

“Then they were idiots.” Jace nosed at Colby’s jaw. “But I’m so glad they were.”

He pulled back and stood up, smirking when the younger man whimpered at the distance. “Anyone can dominate someone smaller than them.” He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders before throwing it on the chair that sat in the corner of the room.

“Anyone can take from someone who can’t defend themselves…” He pulled his boots off and toed off his socks, leaving himself in nothing but the leather pants that had captured Colby’s imagination. “But being given something by someone willingly? That’s the most amazing gift.”

He walked back to the bed and knelt between Colby’s knees. He leaned up; taking care to not put too much pressure on the other man’s bound limbs, and placed a hand on either side of head. He kissed Colby then, softly at first, but then deepening it until he controlled every aspect of it.

To Colby it felt amazing. He felt cherished and loved, like he could just fall into himself and know that Jace would catch him. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss and he didn’t know he was whimpering until Jace pulled out of the kiss and stroked the side of his face.

“It’s okay, sweet boy. I’ll take care of you.” The words were tender and heartfelt, but the expression on Jace’s face was fierce and protective and it took Colby’s breath away.

“Master…” His voice was barely a whisper. “Jace…I’ve wanted this from you for so long…” He felt the itch of tears at the back of his eyes as his Dom nodded at him and carded his fingers through his hair.

“I know.” The older man traced Colby’s face gently then slid his hand down over his chest and plucking at a nipple, causing Colby’s breath to catch in his throat.

“I’m gonna give you what you need.” He twisted the nipple a little harder, watching as Colby tried to arch off the bed. “Gonna make you scream, baby.”

With that promise, he leaned in and sucked the nipple he’d been twisting into his mouth and bit down hard. Colby felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out. Just as the pain began to overwhelm him, Jace let go and licked over the throbbing nub. He blew over it and the clash between the heat from the bite and the coolness had Colby trying to pull away and push forward all at the same time.

He keened as Jace bit down again, chewing on the flesh carefully for a moment before letting it go, leaving it aching and hot.

“How’s that feel Colby?” He rubbed his thumb over the abused nipple making Colby shudder.

“Good…” He moaned the word, biting it off when Jace took his teeth to the other nipple as well.

He cried out, fingers twisted into the soft rope, giving him an anchor that kept him from floating away.

Jace worked his way down Colby’s stomach, stopping to circle his navel with his tongue before nipping at the rim and making the younger man squirm with heated pleasure.

“Oh god…fuck…I can’t…” Colby need something he couldn’t put into words.

Jace moved further down the sub’s body, nipping at the delicate skin on his belly and then licking around the smooth, hairless base of Colby’s cock. The younger man kept himself clean shaven, chest, cock, balls and ass, leaving only a faint treasure trail below his navel.

“So fucking beautiful.” Jace ignored Colby’s weeping erection and let his lips trail down to the crease where his thigh met his torso before looking up at him. “I wanna do this for you next time.”

Colby swallowed and nodded. “Yes Jace…” He was ready to agree to anything at this point, just to get some relief from the blissful torture of his Dom.

“Hold still now, baby…” Jace didn’t wait for a response, just ducked back down and using his tongue to pull one of Colby’s balls into his mouth, sucking hard.

Colby couldn’t help the way his body bucked and arched and he yelped as Jace’s teeth caught the delicate skin of his sac.

The Dom pulled back quickly, checking for any damage and finding none before drawing his hand back and slapping hard against the cheek of Colby’s ass.

“Told you not to move, sweetheart.” He smacked Colby again, smiling when the sub moaned low and rough. “You need a spanking, Colby? Need a lesson already?”

Colby’s cock was hard again already and it was almost painful after coming twice already. The thought of his Dom warming his ass with a spanking had it twitching and he moaned prettily. “Oh please…”

“I’m not sure it’s the proper punishment for you if you want it so badly, but telling you no is going to be very difficult.” Jace slithered backward off the bed. “I think I’ll make it a little more interesting though.”

Colby watched him walk over to the dresser and open the drawer he knew contained a lot of his Dom’s toys. When he walked back he had two things in his hand and it took a second for Colby to recognize them.

One was a leather cock ring and the other was a butt plug. It was a little longer than usual and curved and he knew that it was designed to rub right against the prostate.

Colby whimpered as Jace crawled back on the bed and dropped the plug to the mattress.

The Dom reached down and gave Colby’s cock a couple of strokes before quickly snapping the ring on. The younger man gasped at the touch, crying out for more before he could stop himself.

“I’m gonna help you out baby.” He ran his thumb over the head of Colby’s cock, gathering up the thin pre-come bubbling up there and bringing it to his mouth to suck it off.

“This way you can’t come too soon.” He leaned down to suck on the head of the sub’s cock for a moment, smiling when he cried out.

Jace picked up the butt plug and the lube, letting Colby watch as he slicked it up and then tossed the bottle aside. He wiped his hands on the sheet and then put the head of the plug against Colby’s hole and pushed in gently.

The younger man had already been loosened by Jace’s fingers and tongue and the silicone slid in smoothly. The Dom turned the plug so that the head curved toward Colby’s prostate and then he sat back to take a look.

“You’ve always been amazing, Colby.” He reached down and patted the flat base, causing it to shift inside the sub, making him moan at the sensation. “But this is perfection, darlin.”

Colby smiled at the praise, the words making him proud to be on such display for his Dom.

Jace slipped off the bed again and went back to the dresser. From the dresser drawer he pulled out a large wooden paddle. It was flat and not too heavy. It would redden Colby’s ass nicely without leaving a lot of bruising.

“I’m not going to gag you, Colby.” He brought the paddle down on the palm of his own hand, and the slapping sound had the younger man panting. “I want to hear you tonight…no holding back.”

He smacked Colby’s ass with the paddle lightly and the younger man squeaked in a way he’d deny later.

Jace was speaking again. “All those sounds belong to me now, so give them to me!”

With that he brought the paddle down a little harder, catching the base of the plug and sending it jolting against Colby’s prostate.

The younger man moaned loudly, tensing a little until Jace’s free hand came down to rub comfortingly over his stomach.

“Relax, baby. Just let it all go.” The paddle came down again and again, never really hard, but enough to have the creamy white skin turning red and hot in about ten strokes.

Jace switched the paddle to his other hand and reached down to stroke over the tender skin.

The gentleness was such contrast to the spanking that Colby could feel tears pressing at the back of his eyes and a sob caught in his throat.

“That’s right Colby…give it all to me.” He took the paddle back in his spanking hand and started again, making sure to hit the plug dead on every second or third stroke.

Colby was almost incoherent, pain and pleasure all mixed up in his head, and soon he started to feel himself slip away. The only thing that seemed to anchor him to his body was Jace’s voice, calm and steady as he made the sub fly.

After fifteen more strokes, the spanking stopped, although it took a few minutes for Colby to realize it. He slowly came back to himself, surprised to find that he was untied, on his side curled around Jace who was running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his other hand up and down his back.

His head was on Jace’s chest and he could hear the comfortable thrum of the older man’s heartbeat under his ear. He sighed, shifting a little closer and realizing at that moment that the plug and the cock ring were still in place.

“Hey…” Jace kissed him on the top of his head. “You back with me now?”

“Yeah…” Colby’s voice was raw and he was pretty sure he’d been screaming earlier.

He felt Jace shift and then there was a water bottle in front of his face. He levered himself up a little and drank about a quarter of it, then stopping to breathe before drinking a little more. When he collapsed back down on his Dom’s chest, the other man took the bottle and set it back where he’d got it.

“I’m sorry Jace.” The sub was a little embarrassed at having gotten lost for so long. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but he assumed it had been a while. His Dom was lying with his head propped up against the headboard, having stripped out of his leather pants and Colby could see the evidence of his arousal tenting out the tight black boxer briefs he was wearing.

The hand in his hair tightened for a moment before Jace spoke. “Why are you sorry?”

Colby shrugged. “For passing out? For leaving you like...this?” He gestured towards Jace’s groin, wondering how he could possibly be blushing after everything they’d just done.

The Dom chuckled. “Don’t you worry about that, baby. I’m not done with you yet.” He pulled Colby’s hair harder, tilting his head back for a bruising kiss. “And you didn’t really pass out. You were just flying high for a while.”

He kissed Colby again, more demanding now and reached down to pull hard at his nipple. The little bright spot of pain made Colby’s cock twitch in the leather still wrapped tightly around it. “It was a beautiful thing to see.”

Jace kissed his sub once more and then slid out from under him, leaving lying on his stomach. He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and motioned for Colby to lift his hips up. When he did, Jace slid it under him, easing the pressure on his aching cock.

The younger man ached everywhere actually, but it was a good kind of pain. One that made him feel cared for and the warmth he’d been carrying in his chest got even bigger.

Jace pushed off his underwear and knelt on the bed in front of Colby, sliding his fingers into his hair and urging him up to his elbows. The younger man complied, looking up at his Dom with eyes full of love and trust.

“Want you to suck me, Colby. Wanna see those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock.” He smoothed the hair back from Colby’s face. “You up for that?”

“Please Jace…want it so bad.” And he did. Colby loved sucking cock…how it felt in his mouth, the slide of the firm flesh over his tongue. The taste of bitter and salty and sometimes something sweet was his favorite flavor and he loved the kind of power it gave him over his Dom.

Jace nodded and held his cock up to Colby’s mouth. He painted his pre-come over the younger man’s red lips, before pushing forward and sinking into the delicious wet heat.

The groan that fell from Jace’s mouth at the feeling of Colby surrounding him had the sub smiling around the mouthful before he resumed sucking.

Jace framed Colby’s face with his hands, holding him steady, not directing, just comforting and encouraging his sub.

Colby just looked up at the handsome man above him, his gaze never leaving his Dom’s as he relaxed his throat and took him in as far as he could.

Colby knew he was a mess. His eyes were probably red and swollen and he could feel the tears and saliva leaking down his face as he fought to keep Jace’s cock deep in his throat.

But his Dom just looked at him like he was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen and Colby couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with him.

He pressed in until he felt hair tickling his nose, inhaling the scent of Jace that was so much stronger there. He tried to swallow a little, causing the muscles of his throat to flutter around the other man’s cock.

Jace groaned, pressing in a little harder before pulling out completely. He pet Colby’s hair, grinning when the younger man whimpered at being denied his Master’s cock in his mouth.

“Your mouth is a treasure, sweetheart, but that’s not how I want to come tonight.” Jace slid back and then moved around behind Colby, draping himself over the bigger man and snugging his cock up to rub against the other man’s balls.

“I’m gonna come in your sweet little hole, darlin. I can’t wait to feel how tight it’s gonna be around my cock.” He slid his hands down Colby’s arms and entangled their fingers together. He pulled back, bringing Colby with him until the other man was practically in his lap.

Colby turned his head, angling for a kiss and Jace complied, taking his mouth sweetly at first before nipping at his lower lip.

Putting a little space between them, he reached down and slowly slid the plug out of Colby’s ass, plunging back and raking it over his prostate a couple of time making him keen loudly before removing it completely.

He pulled the other man close again, one hand on his chest, pulling at a nipple while the other slid down to jack Colby’s cock a couple of times.

“Oh god…” Colby was desperate. He needed his Dom inside him now. “Please Jace…just do it! Need you in me.”

Jace stopped his pleasant torture and bit down on the muscle of Colby’s shoulder before pushing him down to the bed again.

“Just let me get the condom on baby. Gotta be safe.” He grabbed the foil package and ripped it open, quickly sheathing his cock in latex. He picked up the lube and drizzled on himself, slicking up quickly. He was so distracted that it took him a second to realize that Colby was saying something.

“What’s that baby?” The sub was muttering into the comforter, but he turned his head when Jace spoke.

“Don’t need the condom…I’m clean. Wanna feel you in me…”

Jace grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing hard and Colby could see he was moments from coming. Once the Dom seemed to have control over himself again, he lined his cock up with Colby’s hole, pushing in with one slow, steady stroke. When he bottomed out, he lay over the younger man’s back again to whisper in his ear.

“Gonna get myself tested, sweet boy. Make sure I’m not endangering you.” He bit down on Colby’s earlobe making the sub push back, impaling himself even further on Jace’s cock. “When I’m sure, I’m gonna take you bare so you can feel me marking you up from the inside.”

Colby wanted it so bad it was like a physical ache. “Please please…god.”

“But for now, I’m just gonna fuck you hard.” Jace pulled out a little before slamming in a little harder. “You’re so tight, baby. How long since you’ve done this?”

Jace rocked his hips just a little and Colby could barely think straight, let alone speak, but he answered him.

“Over a year…didn’t want anyone else but you.” Colby tilted his hips a little more, trying to find the perfect angle.

Jace increased his thrusts a little more and his cock was hitting Colby’s prostate dead on. “Such a good boy, Colby.” He kept the thrusts shallow but hard, keeping in constant contact with that perfect spot and soon the younger man was begging below him.

“Please Jace…Master…I gotta…can’t take it anymore.” Colby’s voice was wrecked and he was shaking hard.

Jace kissed his neck and then reached around to get a hand on Colby’s cock. “Okay sweet boy. That’s enough for tonight.” He slid his hand down and unsnapped the leather and letting it fall to the bed before pulling back and grabbing the other man’s hips, pulling out and pounding in hard.

Colby screamed and in one…two…three thrusts he was clenching down hard on Jace’s cock and spurting all over his hand.

When his orgasm eased he fell bonelessly to the bed, the only thing keeping him on his knees under him was his Dom’s hands on his hips.

Jace kept pounding into him, mindless babble about how perfect Colby was and how good it felt to be in him falling from his lips as he chased his orgasm.

A dozen thrusts later he stiffed, shouting Colby’s name as he came hard.

Colby was only aware of it distantly. Three orgasms and a couple of hours of the most pleasurable torture he’d ever felt had left him sated and exhausted.

Once he’d stopped shaking, Jace pulled out, holding the condom carefully. He peeled it off and tied it up before dropping it on the floor. He collapsed off to Colby’s side, manhandling him until they were facing each other. He knew they needed to clean up, but he wasn’t sure he was up to hauling his sub’s practically unconscious ass to the bathroom, so he got up himself, going for another warm cloth and a towel.

Colby didn’t move except to smile softly when Jace placed a tender kiss on his swollen lips. The Dom carded through his sub’s hair and traced his strong features with a delicate finger.

The younger man sighed. “Jace…love you.”

The Dom looked startled for a moment before smiling. He worked his arm under Colby’s neck and pulled him closer and then kissed him once more.

“Love you too, Colby.”

Colby smiled at his good fortune and faded off to sleep knowing that he’d finally found his place…and the person he needed.


End file.
